A Winter's Tale
by lollipop1141
Summary: Interesting news has reached the ears of a certain Jack Frost about a girl with powers similar to his. Determined to find out about it, he decides to meet her. What will this set of events turn into? And what will Jack do when 'that' time comes? A JackxElsa fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a crossover, and it's between RotG and Frozen! I hope you'll like it and I hope I got the characters down right. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Jack."

Jack Frost looked up from the snowman he was making and saw the Easter Bunny coming towards him. He flew up, snow trailing behind him as he landed on a tree branch. "What is it, Bunny?"

Bunnymund headed towards him and said, "You know 'bout the story in someplace called 'Arendelle'?"

Jack frowned as he leaned forward. "No, what about it?"

"Heard some girl got powers to control ice or whatnot." Bunnymund shrugged. "Just to let ya know, she's a loner."

"A loner, huh." Jack said thoughtfully to himself. "Why is that?"

The Easter Bunny shrugged. "Heard she shut out everyone, including her sis."

"Sounds interesting. I'll go check it out." Jack said as he stood up and with his staff at hand, he flew off to Arendelle.

"O-oi, do ya even know where it is?!" Bunnymund called out. Jack waved his hand as he grinned.

"Nope, but I'll find it somehow!" And with that, he disappeared.

=.=

"Now let's see, Arendelle…" Jack looked down as he searched for it. After a LOT of wrong turns, he spotted a kingdom in the middle of a lake. He smiled. "That looks like an Arendelle."

He flew down and landed softly behind a wide man greeting off people from the docks. "Welcome to Arendelle, please enjoy your stay. Welcome, welcome."

Jack Frost grinned. "Bingo. Now all that's left is to find that ice girl."

And with that, he shot up and took a stroll around town, enjoying the scene, knowing that people couldn't see him. "It's a pretty neat place."

But then he heard interesting tidbits from the villagers.

"Did you hear? The king and queen are dead!"

"Really?! Then what will happen to Elsa and Anna?"

"They must be depressed."

"Oh those poor dears. Ever since the gates closed ten years ago, Elsa seemed different. And now this happened."

"How do you say it, she's more foreclosed and distant?"

"Shh! someone might hear you!"

As the people changed the topic, Jack flew up and landed on a rooftop.

He gazed at the castle. "Elsa."

=.=

_Tap, tap, tap._

Elsa woke up from the painful position by the door, her room cold and dim, the light only coming from the moon.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She slowly stood up and cautiously headed for the window. Seeing nothing outside, she frowned. She was about to go when the panes suddenly frosted up. Elsa gasped as she backed away from the window, clutching her hands near her chest.

All of a sudden, the shape of a bird took form from the frost and flitted around the room. Elsa looked at it in wonder, a smile lighting up on her face for the first time in years. She didn't notice the window opening until shut with a click. She jumped and looked around her bedroom, but saw no one.

And yet, the room felt a few degrees colder. Elsa frowned. "Who's there?"

A snowflake gently landed on her shoulder and in the next instant, her room was filled with snow falling down. Elsa was both confused and scared. This wasn't her magic.

"Who's there!? I know you're in here somewhere." Elsa demanded.

Suddenly, she remembered a legend her mother had told her a long time ago. That once upon a time, there was a man named Jack Frost who brought the winter in the world. She was fascinated by the story back then, but now she hated it.

However…hesitantly, she said, "Jack Frost?"

As she said the name, the snow glistened and whirled around a blurry figure sitting on the windowsill. When it settled down, a boy of around 16 – 17 years of age came into view, his white hair and blue eyes similar to hers. He jumped up and leaned on his staff.

"Jack Frost at your service. You must be Elsa." He grinned.

The princess drew away from him in fright. "How did you get here? You're not supposed to be in here! And just now you…You're **the** Jack Frost?!"

Jack smiled as he shrugged. "The one and only."

"B-but that's impossible! You're just from a story!" Elsa pointed out.

"So what of it? People believe what they believe. Right now I'm standing in front of you. I look perfectly real, don't I?" He countered back.

"You should not be here." Elsa warned.

"Look, I came here to help. I see you can't control your powers and I'm here to teach you." Jack reasoned as he took a step forward, but stopped when he saw Elsa's frightened face.

"Please, stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" She pleaded.

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be fine." Jack reassured her as he took another step towards her. Elsa's back thumped on her door.

"No, please! You'll only get hurt!" Ice began forming around the room as the temperature dropped to minus 50 degrees. Jack looked worriedly at her.

"I know you're scared, but I won't get hurt and I won't hurt you. I promise." Jack said. Elsa looked at him, still unsure of whether to trust him or not. Seeing that she was still a bit skeptical, he sighed as he leaned back. "Look, I'll show you something nice."

With deep concentration, he formed a mini palace made of ice by his staff. It floated in the air, turning around as its walls shimmered by the moonlight. Elsa took a step forward, enchanted by the ice palace.

"Wow…"

"Amazing how something this beautiful can be made out of ice, huh?" Jack said, smiling at her. Elsa tried to touch it, but then seeing the gloves on her hand, she drew back, her father's words echoing in her head.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show._

Elsa turned her back on him. "I'm sorry, but please go away."

"Why? I'm here to help you." Jack Frost said. She closed her eyes as she shut her heart off.

"I'm sorry."

Jack Frost sighed as he looked sadly at her back. He went to the window and opened it up. Looking back one more time at her, he said, "You know, there are two ways to look at your powers. You can look at it as a curse or as a gift."

Elsa's eyes widened. She turned around but he was gone.

* * *

**Yaay! The first chapter's done! I hope you liked it! I really love FrostXElsa! Well, until next time!**

**See ya!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack, you're back!" The Tooth Fairy headed towards him, relief etched on her face.

"Hey Tooth!" Jack grinned as the other guardians greeted him back.

"So, how was your adventure?" North (aka Santa Clause) asked in his thick Russian accent.

Remembering Elsa, he sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs in North's workshop. "It wasn't really that great."

"Why? What happened?" Tooth asked. "Did the people see you and freaked out!? Were they mean to you? Did you get hurt?"

Jack laughed. "You're wrong Tooth. Nothing happened to me. Although something happened to a certain girl named Elsa."

And with that, he told them what he had seen so far. At the end of the story, all of the other guardians felt pity for the princess.

"I don't know why she's so closed off. I mean, sure she's got those awesome powers that are similar to mine, but why be so scared about it?" Jack said.

"I think it's because something happened in the past that made her who is now." Santa said. Tooth frowned then brightened up.

"I think I have an idea." With that said, the Tooth Fairy called for one of her little assistants. She whispered something in its ear. With a nod, they flew off and came back with a case.

Jack's eyebrows rose as he saw what it was. "Is that-"

"Yes, this is Elsa's baby tooth. Maybe we can understand her better by this." And with that, Tooth opened it up, showing the past of the princess.

Jack recognized a seven year old white haired girl as Elsa and a brunette who was probably her little sister, Anna.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled and they escaped to the ballroom where Elsa made it a winter wonderland._

_Laughing and giggling, the two girls played in the snow. However, an accident happened and Anna was rendered unconscious._

_Calling for her parents, they sped off deep within the woods where the head troll of a rocky troll group said that it was better off for Anna not knowing about her sister's power. He also warned that even if Elsa's powers were beautiful, it also brought harm and destruction._

_With that, her father closed the gates and Elsa was now distant to her sister, afraid that she might hurt her again._

As the memory ended there, all of them were silent. Jack stood up.

"I'm going back."

"Wait, what?" They looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's a crazy chick, mate! You sure about that?!" Bunny asked. Jack nodded.

"She had fun back then. But the way her dad blocked her off from the world…Well, she lost her fun." He said matter-of-factly.

"You just be careful, Jack." Tooth said worriedly. He smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. See ya'll later!" And with that, he disappeared in a blizzard of ice and snow.

=.=

Jack, once again, landed outside Elsa's window and tried to look through the glass. However, it was covered up with frost and a thin sheet of ice. He frowned and twisted the handle from outside. It opened with a click. His eyebrows rose in surprise. From what he had gathered in his first visit, he wasn't invited to be near her and yet…strange.

He opened it and slowly peered inside. Through the cold haze, he could faintly see the outline of Elsa's back, her arms in front of her, as if she was concentrating on something. He opened the window a little wider and stepped inside. Suddenly, Elsa cried out and brought down her hand in frustration, ice shattering around her. Jack ducked as an ice shard shattered on the glass.

Elsa gasped and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she saw Jack in front of her. "What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to go away?!"

"Well," Jack stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I just couldn't leave you alone. And besides, you seem to be occupied by something. Did I come at a bad time?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "Not really. But I don't want you here."

"I know, and that's fine with me." Jack said as he held up his hands. "But from what I can see," He looked around the room. He turned back to her and smirked. "You seem to be trying to do the ice palace I made yesterday, didn't you?"

Elsa's cheeks turned red as she began to deny it. "I – I did not! I was just um…practicing! Yes, practicing!"

Jack smirk grew wider as he leaned on his staff. "Oh really? And I thought you didn't like your powers."

"Gosh, you're so infuriating." Elsa glared as she turned away from him with a huff. She hadn't been riled up like for the longest time. Not since…well, not since she wasn't allowed to be near Anna anymore. Now that she remembered Anna, she wondered if her sister hated her now, for ignoring her for a long time.

"You know what, why don't we go outside and build a snowman?" Jack asked her. "You like building snowmen, right?"

Elsa stared at him. Hesitantly, she asked him, "How do you know I like building snowmen?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Lucky guess?"

He held out his hand towards her. Elsa looked back at her door then at his hand. If she stayed in this room, nothing would change. But if she with him…just for a short while, she'd be free. Elsa took a deep breath and grasped his hand. Jack Frost grinned as he led her out of the window and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her eyes grew big.

"What are you-" She began but Jack interrupted her.

"Close your mouth or else you'll bite your tongue." And with that, he jumped up into the sky, laughing as Elsa gasped and held on tightly to him. As she slowly opened her eyes, her mouth fell open in delight. She was above the clouds like a bird soaring over the sky! A bubble of laughter escaped from her as Jack grinned. So she was finally starting to have fun.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked him as they flew over the trees. Jack pointed at a tall jagged mountain ahead.

"Over there. At the bottom of that mountain is an awesome lake that I spotted while coming here." Jack told her as they began to descend. They dropped down on the edge of the lake, lush, green trees all around them. Elsa realized something.

"Wait, it's summer!" She said. Jack looked at her.

"Of course it's summer." He said, giving her a weird look. She groaned as she turned around and started going downhill. Jack Frost ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, where you going?" He asked in alarm. She looked at him and with her head high, she said, "I'm going home. Apparently I was an idiot thinking that we could build a snowman with all this heat here."

"But you haven't seen anything yet." Jack said mysteriously as he let go of her and began running around the lake, dragging his staff down the ground, spreading snow and ice in their little haven place. Elsa watched the transformation in awe. A few minutes later, Jack stopped in the middle of the lake, leaning on his staff. He smirked at her. "So, what'd you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool?! It's – it's – Oh my gosh, Jack this is amazing!" Elsa exclaimed. Suddenly, she was hit square on the face with a snowball. Elsa landed on her butt and blinked off the snow. She looked up at him and a mischievous smile grew on her lips. "Oh no. Now you've done it, Jack Frost!"

And with that, she formed a snowball in her hands and threw it at him. Jack ducked and watched it fly behind him. "Hah! You miss- oof!"

BAM! A gigantic snowball knocked him down. He shook his head and looked at the princess as she laughed and began running. He picked up his staff and stood up as he chased after her, swiping it on the ground, making it slippery. However, Elsa saw it coming and blocked it just in time with her magic.

About an hour later, they were sitting at the middle of the icy lake, out of breath. Jack chuckled. "You're really great at this."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. Oh, watch this." She twirled her hands in front of her and built a snowman, complete with sticks for arms, black stones for eyes, and a carrot for the nose. She slid to it and began waving its arms around. She said in a singsong voice, "Hello, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack Frost laughed and Elsa grinned.

"Now that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jack said. Elsa pursed her lips and thought for a bit. Then she did a small nod.

"It was fun. If Anna was here, then we'd-" As she remembered Anna, she remembered the incident from the ball room and fear once again, gripped her heart. She stood up and started pacing around, her arms around herself. "I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have used my powers. Oh why did I come with you?!"

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Jack said soothingly as he tried to calm her down.

"It's not going to be fine! It's not!" She said to him. "I hurt Anna with the power and now I'm using it again. Why…Why…"

Jack watched her helplessly as she had her mental breakdown. As he was about to say something, she abruptly stood up and turned to him. Her calm façade was on. In her queen-like voice, she said, "Jack Frost, bring me home."

"But-"

"Please…" She said softer. Jack gripped his staff hard and then sighed. "Fine."

On the way back to the castle, he could hear her repeating the words 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.' Again and again.

They landed softly on her window as she stepped inside her room. Jack stayed back. A knock came from outside Elsa's door. Both of them looked over the door. "Your highness, dinner is served. Please come into the dining room when you're ready."

They faced each other. Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled back at her, suddenly embarrassed. "Ah, no problem."

"I have to go." And with that, she smoothen her hair and dress and headed outside. As her hand landed on the doorknob, Jack called out to her.

"Elsa." She turned around.

"Yes?"

Jack grinned. "If you want to know how to make that ice palace, I'll teach you when I come back."

"But I wasn't building the ice palace!" Elsa denied.

"Oh please, you were so obsessed with it when I showed it to you." Elsa began to sputter but he just laughed. Waving his hand, he said, "I'll come back tomorrow. See you."

The princess blinked and then with a very faint blush on her cheeks, she said softly, "I'm looking forward to it."

And with that said, she quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Jack stared and then a small grin broke on his face. With a twirl of his staff, he closed the window and flew away.

* * *

**Yosh! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it! Please comment, review, etc.! XD Look forward to the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
